ronniethe14xxfandomcom-20200215-history
Diesel 10
Diesel 10 '''is an evil diesel with a claw named '''Pinchy. He was the strongest diesel on the Island of Sodor. Bio in TV series and TCC Diesel 10 first came to Sodor many years ago, and caused trouble for steamies. He also chased Lady, making her crash. Luckily, her caretaker Burnett Stone hid here in his workshop and unsuccessfully tried to make her useful again. Many years later, Sir Topham Hatt was on holiday and D10 returned. He was causing confusion and delay again with his two sidekicks, Splatter and Dodge. After Lady returned to Sodor (thanks to Thomas who brought her a coal truck), D10 chased her again, this time he chased Thomas too. Before he could get them, he fell of the bridge. Luckily for him, he fell into a boat. Later, he was working on Sodor, this time without causing any trouble. Howewer, engines were still scared of him, even other diesels. But when the runway was cracked, Thomas had to ask him for help. Soon, he was cleaning the airport. When Thomas was announced to be found, he was at the quarry with other diesels. After Sodor Search and Rescue Center was opened, he watched the party and foreshadowed his return. When Percy felt that Thomas doesn't like him anymore, Diesel brought him to his special friend, which was turned out to be Diesel 10. He manipulated Percy into bringing Kevin to Vicarstown Dieselworks, and later bringing D10 and some other diesels to Sodor Steamworks. There, he betrayed Percy and took over the Steamworks. What he didn't know was that he accidentaly set Dieselworks on fire with his claw Pinchy. Thomas, who was with Kevin held hostage by Den and Dart, was saved by Percy, who also called Belle and Flynn to put the fire out. After that, the Steam Team and Kevin rushed to the Steamworks which were terrorized by D10. Before any fight could happen, Sir Topham Hatt arrived and told D10 to stop. The Dieselworks were restored after that incident and Diesel 10 became leader of it. When it was Christmas time, D10 started stealing Christmas decorations from Tidmouth Sheds, because they didn't have any at the Dieselworks. However, when he was stealing the last of them, Percy noticed him and alarmed the rest of Steam Team. When they all arrived to Dieselworks, Diesel 10 found out that Paxton already brought their own Christmas decorations. Since the old one were damaged, D10 gave the Steam Team decorations made for diesels. He once tried to steal the crown and win some racing competitions, however this ended into him getting into trouble. Thanks to Phillip, Diesel 10 had a change of heart and began to be nicer to the engines. Bio in Misadventures Basis Diesel 10 is based on BR Class 42 diesel-hydraulic with added claw. Appearances Misadventures of Sodor's Vehicles: Season 1: New Engines (does not speak) Other: Models used Diesel 10 is a 2013 Take-n-Play model with added weathering and black added in some areas. Category:Characters Category:Diesel engines Category:Male characters